This invention concerns electrical connectors of the type utilized in connecting the leads to detonating devices as widely used in seismic explorations, construction, and mining.
In copending application Ser. No. 07/162,177, filed on Feb. 29, 1988 for an "Electrical Connector" now U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,167 issued on Aug. 28, 1990, there is disclosed a particular design for providing a highly reliable, waterproof connector for such applications.
In that design, the lead wires are inserted into holes at either end of the connector and pressed between spring metal clip ends of a C-shaped clip and the inside facing surface of a wall of the connector housing. Upon pulling of each wire back, a groove in the respective end of the C-clip bites through the insulated jacket of the wire and deflects the end back to be set in the wall surface to establish an electrical connection between the wires through the C-clip. This design works very well, but there is a need to more reliably maintain the set condition when pushing forces are exerted on the inserted wires, as there is a tendency to loosen the connection under that condition.